1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containers and dispensers. In particular, the invention relates to the field of business card holders and dispensers.
2. Background Art
Containers and dispensers of various objects have always been known and used. However, what separates one container and/or dispenser from another is the specific purpose for which that particular container and/or dispenser is being used, and also the effectiveness of that particular container and/or dispenser. For example, while cup holders have been known and used for a long time, a cup holder that can be attached to a brief case is relatively new. Same can be said about business card holders and dispensers. While various types of business card holders and dispensers are known and have been used, the presently known business card holders and dispensers are ineffective for a number of reasons.
Use of business cards is common place. It is common for people of various professions and occupations to use business cards to introduce themselves to others or to use business cards as a means of keeping a record of friends and business acquaintances. Almost always business cards have a standard size of 3.5 inches by 2.0 inches. Thus, business cards can fit into one's pocket, wallet, or purse. However, to applicant's knowledge there is no specialized, sturdy, and convenient business card holder and dispenser that is inexpensive to produce and which can easily fit into one's brief case, purse, wallet, pocket, or other small spaces.
When business cards are picked up from a business card printer, they (i.e. the business cards) are usually bunched together by several means so that they can be handled with relative convenience. The business cards are placed in a box, are placed in a plastic sleeve, or are simply held together with a rubber band. The box is bulky and is typically 4 inches by 4 inches by 2.5 inches. Accordingly, it is impractical to carry business cards to business meetings in the box since the box cannot fit into a pocket, a wallet, or a purse. Moreover, since the lid of the box is not attached to its base, the business cards are not held securely in the box. In other words, the business cards can easily drop out of the box.
The plastic sleeves also have shortcomings. First, unless the plastic sleeve is almost filled to capacity, there are no means to keep the business cards in place. The reason is that the business cards inside a plastic sleeve are held in place primarily by being compressed against the top and bottom portions of the sleeve. Thus, if only one or two business cards are placed in the plastic sleeve, the business cards simply fall out of the sleeve. Second, the plastic sleeve cannot be left in hot environments such as inside a car or under the sun on a hot day. The reason is that the plastic sleeve gets warped out of shape when exposed to sun or high temperatures. Third, each plastic sleeve typically holds no more than ten business cards. Fourth, the plastic sleeve does not look elegant and may leave an impression of low quality in the minds of business acquaintances or friends.
The use of rubber bands to carry business cards also has several disadvantages. First, use of rubber bands makes it difficult to easily take cards out for the purpose of handing to various individuals. Second, some of the business cards held together by the rubber band may become loose and fall out of place. Third, rubber bands leave the business cards fully exposed to the environment and hence do not protect the business cards from getting stained or becoming damaged. Fourth, rubber bands often break which results in loss of some or all of the business cards. Fifth, use of rubber bands to hold business card together is generally not considered professional and leaves an undesirable image in the minds of one's business associates.
Some individuals place business cards inside their wallets. However, use of wallets has several drawbacks. First, because a wallet is typically placed inside one's pocket, the wallet, including the business cards, get damaged and/or warped out of shape. Second, a wallet is too bulky to carry around when one simply needs to carry a few business cards. Third, placement of business cards inside a wallet makes the wallet bulkier than an individual may want his or her wallet to be. Fourth, it is possible that business cards placed inside a wallet fall out of the wallet since the wallet may not have a specialized compartment to tightly secure the business cards from falling out. Fifth, individuals who use a purse typically do not use wallets. Thus, some individuals may simply not have a wallet to place the business cards in.
It is important to note that when a number of business cards are accumulated over time from contacts and various business associates, it becomes even more important to ensure that the business cards are not lost or damaged. None of the known methods discussed above ensures that business cards are not lost or damaged. Thus, according to the prior art methods within the knowledge of the applicant, carrying and dispensing business cards presents the unavoidable risk that valuable business cards culled over a long period of time may be easily lost.
Therefore, there is serious need in the art for a business card holder and dispenser that holds a relatively large number of business cards and which is not bulky and can fit into small spaces such as one's pocket. Moreover, there is need for a business card holder and dispenser that adequately protects business cards from being lost or damaged. Furthermore, there is need in the art for a business card holder and dispenser that can be left in relatively hot environments (such as inside a car on a hot day) without any damage to the business card holder and dispenser or any damage to the business cards held inside the business card holder and dispenser. Further, there is need in the art for a business card holder and dispenser that enables the user to easily access, use, or remove the business cards that are placed in the business card holder and dispenser. There is also need in the art for a business card holder and dispenser that is sturdy and does not break and thus does not need to be replaced. Also, there is need for a business card holder and dispenser which looks elegant and presents a professional image to business associates and acquaintances. Finally, there is need for a business card holder and dispenser that can offer all of the above advantages and which is also very inexpensive to manufacture.